An Excuse to be Friends
by HazelEyed Freak
Summary: Lily & Severus become secret friends after the ordeal in OotP chapter, Snape's Worst Memory. LilySev FRIENDSHIP


This is my second HP fic, although the other one didn't work out as planned but oh well. This is Lily Evans/Severus Snape friendship. It takes place after the "Snape's Worst Memory" chapter in OotP. Enjoy.

Me: I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't live in England. I'm also not a billionaire.

_**

* * *

An Excuse to be Friends **_

Chapter I: She Apologized

* * *

She walked to the far edge of the lake and sat, glaring holes into the soon sunset. She moving a strand of red hair from her face and continued glaring. 

She had felt she'd done her worst. "_…Snivellus…_" She could hardly believe that profanity escaped her cherry lips.

_But he called you Mudblood_, she retorted to herself.

_I still have no right. Maybe his anger for James and Sirius was building up and so happened to be let out on me_, she thought pitifully.

_And maybe Prof. Slughorn will wear a dress_, she considered irritably. She stared out into the lake for what felt like ages.

_I'm going to go and apologize_, Lily Evans decided finally, straitening her legs. She didn't care if he called her Mudblood anymore.

"Hey, Evans!"

Oh no, not now, she thought, groaning and standing to face James Potter. His untidy black hair bobbed this way and that as he made his way to her. He stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

She glared at him. "Do you want to bully me now after helping Severus!" She spoke icily.

"No! I would never bully you, even though you helped that greasy-haired rat. I was just wondering if, if you were okay. I was seriously going to beat the bloody hell out of him after he called you…Why did you stick up for him?"

Lily went the little red in the face with anger, but she calmly sighed. "If I were him, I wouldn't want any snotty pig of a brat embarrassing me for all in one to see. I would lash out at anyone, even if they were trying to help. And I'm fine as long as you don't bother me anymore."

And like that, she left him there feeling slightly guilty for his actions.

* * *

Heading towards the Herbology houses, Lily walked until she heard a sob. Someone was crying nearby. She listened more to see where this person was. She opened House 3's door getting closer. 

"H-hello?" **Scrape.**

A boy emerged from a hiding spot. "What do you want!" he spat icily. He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Severus? Oh good. Listen, I-I came to apologize."

"I don't need your apologies or your pity, Evans." He snapped irritably.

"Listen! I don't care if you hate my kind or apologies. I was wrong. I was no better than James or Sirius!" she yelled defiantly. "And don't think I pity you; I'm still pissed off you called me that vulgar obscenity."

For a moment, they stood there in silence. Severus glared at her at first, but his gaze eased. She wasn't ready to back down no matter what. She had spirit, through and through.

"You're the first person that has ever talked to me like I was human, Evans," he finally spoke silently. "The first person who hasn't treated me like a Dungbomb. The first person that ever considered that I too would have feelings."

"Not even your parents noticed you?" she asked sadly.

"No."

"That's terrible."

A few moments of silence impregnated itself until Lily walked to him. Severus locked his dark eyes into her green ones. How could this girl be so worried about his welfare? Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him, holding tight. Astonished, Severus stumbled back a little. How could she be so compassionate?

"Evans-"

"Shut up, Snape." She mumbled into his robes.

Why her? Why did she worry her pretty little red head about him? Was she stupid? Was she trying to trick him? He waited for her to pull out a Dungbomb a smash it into his face. It never came. She continued to have him in her embrace.

Lily Evans **was** different than most girls. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and, finding no one, wrapped his arms around her. A gasp of surprise came from her.

It was a good minute before she broke away. "Why did you do that?" she asked astonished.

"Do what?" he asked nonchalantly. _I did something wrong?_ He wondered.

"You returned the embrace." She accused happily.

"So? Why did you hug me in the first place?" Severus said, exasperated.

She said gently, "You needed a hug. And from what I felt you wanted one, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Evans. I was merely— returning the favor."

She giggled. He felt a warm presence when she giggled. "Right. Well, I'll see you later, Severus. Maybe we can hang out sometime. I'm good at Transfiguration and all of fifth year knows you're a master at Potions; maybe we could swap notes?" She headed towards the door.

As she started to open it, Snape called her name. "Eva- I mean, Lily, do you have good Charms notes? I hate that class."

She giggled again and pulled a parchment from her bag. "See you later, Sevvy."

"Dear God don't call me that. We could walk together I suppose." He groaned, walking out with her. She laughed again.

It was getting late. Dinner would be soon, so they head towards the Great Hall. They made sure they were the last ones entering.

"I'm sorry I called you Mudblood." He said before he pushed the doors open. Before she said a word, he stepped in proceeded to the far left to join a rather disgruntled-looking Luicius Malfoy.

Lily walked to the right and joined her friends in food and chatter. _Your welcome_, she notioned warmly.

* * *

Like the others after dinner Lily retired to the House. She sat in her favorite chair in the common room, gazing into the fire and reflected on what happened today. 

"Hey," came a soft voice, "May I join you?"

"If you must, Potter." She sighed. It was silent. All she could hear was the crackling of the fire, but it was comical. Watching James try to say something was quite amusing. The way he'd open and close his mouth like a fish made her want to burst into a fit of giggles. He furrowed his thick black eyebrows in thought painfully. His eyes would light up in inaudible joy, and then darken in a sighing sorrow.

She cracked a smile and decided she was going to let him slide this time. "Please," she said, trying to contain laughter, "stop trying. You look as if you are going to have a headache."

He grinned toothily. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yeah."

He jumped up, happily, and put his arms around her shoulder. "So, Evans, you wanna go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday?"

She pulled the arm off in abhorrence. "Don't count on it, Potter."

* * *

Let me know what you thought of it! 

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
